


He Decides It's Time (To Fly Again)

by Gleefreak97



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, He Flies, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleefreak97/pseuds/Gleefreak97
Summary: After returning to Earth, Lance takes some time for himself to consider everything that has happened to him as of late. After some thought, he decides it's time for one last flight before it's all over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Sesa and Miki.

When Lance was twenty-one, he decided that he was going to fly again, in a way that he had never tried before. From his birth until now, he had tried to fly like the birds, like a plane, like a rocket ship, and had even gotten the chance to fly through space in a giant lion, something that he had never in his wildest dreams thought could happen. His emotions had flown all over the board, from happiness and love to hatred and loneliness. Loneliness….that was what he was feeling now, he thought. Lance hadn’t really taken the time to think about it since he had gotten back to Earth, since he had found this bridge that lay just down the road from his old home. It was a place that he had long since forgotten, too busy with his dreams of ‘flying,’ but his emotions told him that it was a place he had missed. Unfortunately for him, it wasn’t the only thing he could say he missed. 

 

As he stood on the edge of the bridge, the water of the flowing river far below, he couldn’t help but think it was something that they all should be seeing. Together. Him, Keith, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, even Allura and Coran….together. The way it had been for so long. The way it was meant to be. 

 

But, it wasn’t that way now. They weren’t here. They were gone, off floating in space somewhere, long forgotten by the force that had put them there. True, they had won, he thought. Honestly, Lance didn’t know if they had won. All he knew was that he had been placed here, back on Earth, with a brief word of apology for the deaths of his colleagues and a thank you for his services. Whatever that meant. 

 

Now, he was alone, not even getting a chance to see if his mother was home and okay. It was possible she was dead too, he hadn’t seen her in years, there was no way he could have known. Hell, he didn’t even know if any of the others families had been told. He surely hadn’t met any of them, not even Hunk’s family, and there was no way he could sit in front of them and tell of the horrible ways they had died, saving their pitiful state of a planet and the snakes that lived there. He hated to be bitter, but he found that he couldn’t think of it any other way. He’d never get a thank you from anyone, no parades and certainly no medals. They’d never know, truly, what sacrifices a bunch of kids had made to save their behinds. If it wasn’t for his current situation, Lance probably wouldn’t have cared if they even acknowledged him, but the fact that everyone….everyone aboard the Lion Castle had died, except for him? Trying to save their universe?  If that didn’t deserve a moment of silence on the morning news, he didn’t know what did. 

 

Truly, Lance didn't want to see if they did do anything. It would hurt too much,he thinks. No, he knows. Just like he can’t go home, he can’t handle that. His friends… no, his family, were so important to him. They were everything he'd know for these past few years, and he wasn't sure he could go the rest of his life without hearing Pidge’s sarcastic voice cutting through the silence, or getting a hug from his lovable best friend, Hunk. He didn't think he could go without sparring with Keith to settle some small dispute they had, or going to Shiro for advice on whatever problems he had floating in his mind that day. Lance was too accustomed, too dependent on them for it to be suddenly taken away. They were parts of him, and without the pieces of the puzzle that was his heart, he was left cut open, bleeding and raw. It hurt, he decided. It hurt too much to keep trying to bandage the wounds when he knew they wouldn't heal. If he couldn't get them to heal, then he knew that he had to follow the last words he had heard out of their mouths: Fly. 

 

Leaning into the breeze, Lance took a breath, his hands gripping onto the railing that was behind him, his only link to safety a cold reminder in his hands. This wasn't the way he really wanted to go, he thought, when he was younger. After all of this time, after growing up too fast and learning too quickly to be the boy, no, man, that he was today. No, it wasn't what his six year old self was thinking when he decided he wanted to fly with the birds. But, considering where he had ended up, what all he had accomplished during his life, he felt like this was enough. 

 

Lance realized, as he let his body swing in the breeze, that he hadn't really thought about all of the definitions of flying before this moment. It wasn't just having wings like a bird or travelling in a plane. No, it was so much more. It was the flick of emotion in a person, the passing of time. Most importantly, it was the disappearance of something, of someone. It was the loss of something, seemingly so important, but forgotten almost as soon as it was gone. This, Lance realized, was how he really wanted to fly. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Lance released his hands from the rail behind him, throwing his arms wide and letting the wind whip his clothing, his hair wildly blowing in the breeze. He smiled, turning his eyes to the sky, offering a nod and a wink to the clouds that sat there, watching his every mood. With a small chuckle, he wrapped his arms around himself, taking a step and allowing himself to waver once before bringing his feet together. 

  
He fell. No, more importantly: He flew. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize. 
> 
> Yell at me at gleefreak97.tumblr.com


End file.
